Elves
Elves Born as one of the races of Fae from the Outer Wars, Elves were originally born as the first beings to ever be exposed to the Light around them. This Light is what gave them so much power, direct access to the Mana being born into the being that shaped their very beings. The Elves were exposed to Natures Light unlike the Caelum and Drow; though they did help the Caelum lock the Drow away when the Void Light spilled out thus separating the three Elf species. As they are known Elves are some of the most well known of all Fae, being closer to humans in shape and nature than what most of their fellow Fae may be. Elves themselves took in the power of Mana that spread through out all of Mana, Bodies Elves in most cases are a bit taller than humans standing between six to seven feet tall on average. Each Elf has delicate skin and supple features highlighted by golds and whites or light green colors which clearly separates them from Humans. All Elves have of course have ears which are longer than people, semi pointed near the tops which poke out close to the tops of their temples. Elves much like their counter parts have a colored sclera, in this case the colors usually being light greens or pale yellows, their eyes not highlighted by any source of energy or like unlike their Caelum or Drow cousins. Natures Light Like others of their kind, natural born Elves feed off of the Light around them. This species of Elf, known only by their traditional name, Elves were born into the radiating Light of Nature, which spilled into all nature which grew freely from the ten worlds, the Elves being bathed in it. The Natures Light gave them the very gifts of nature itself instead of Starlight or the Abyss. This caused something of a small division between all of them, considering the fact that the Natures Light shines in many different facets depending on which spectrum one views it through, from the ice clad Northern Elves to the golden lit High Elves. Society Elves societies come in two forms, firstly in the base society that all Elves live in or in solidarity which comes from being outcast by the other Elves as they were considered tainted and monsters by their own kind. The society is as follows, firstly is a group of Elders, usually the oldest and most powerful of their people. These Elders oversee the entirety of the people in the care of their city. From there, the Elders have personal groups of Drow, ranging from the Defeders who use their Mana abilities to defend the people, the Keepers trained in every form of ancient Magic and Mana manipulation that the Drow people have accumulated; adding on their own magical research. This is done by painstakingly writing every word into the muscle nodes responsible for the release of Aura and circulation of Mana, after that are the Hunters responsible for not only taking out distant threats to their people, but to hunt down monsters. When an Elf is old enough, like with any of their kind; they are given a companion that they are spend the rest of their lives with. These companions usually being animals which are exposed to the same Light that the Eves are exposed to and thus become infused with it and able to use it's power much in the same way their Elven companion does. Prayer of Nature Light Known as the Prayer of the Old Gods by the Elven People, the Prayer of Nature Light is that which continually draws Mana from very forces of nature around it, allowing the Elves to use that sort of power as their own. Like all of their people, all Elves can manipulate all Mana round them without having to use any form of magic, needing only specific items. The Prayers of Nature Light are the ritual which pulls Mana from nature, not only stealing Mana from Nature and to use continually empower themselves. The Prayers of Nature Light are more than that but the very aspects of Nature Light, born into their very beings. When an Elf manipulates or pulls their Mana, it causes said Mana to become more abundant, erupting outwards with a beauty which causes growth in not just all aspects of nature but all magic itself. Mana Wells Born within each and every Elf is an overly powerful Mana Well. They themselves being a source of Mana, not unlike what one would see coming from nature itself. While in this case, it's the brilliant Natures Light Mana Well, it is still something that people will be able to draw from as if it were any other source of Mana. Meaning that they can be used to have Mana pulled from them as a sort of magic based battery. Though it should be noted that when a person uses this Mana Well, they take in the affects of Nature Light, meaning every spell is extremely powerful, given even more ability and strength behind it, often times these spells are two to three times as effective as a normal spell would be. Category:Fae